Over the past year, five subjects have been screened using the established sensory test protocol (RPN: 77-06-27-01). Of the five subjects, three (i.e., subjects A,B,C) were found to be suitable for the capsaicin trial. As per approved protocol, they were given an epidural block. Only one foot was treated in a double blind procedure. Subjects A and B reported significant pain relief (25-50%) in the treated foot. Subject A also reported relief in the untreated foot. Subject C reported no pain relief, however, an improvement (i.e., normalization) of the sensory thresholds in the treated foot was found.